GNR-010 0 Raiser
GNR-010 0 Raiser (aka 0 Raiser), is a mobile weapons support craft made specifically to support GN-0000 00 Gundam. The unit is piloted by civilian Saji Crossroad. Technology & Combat Characteristics 0 Raiser's design is derived from earlier developments of GNR-001 GN Arms and GNR-000 GN Sefer. The unit is a weapons support/transport-fighter that contains self-detachable components to combine with GN-0000 00 Gundam. The unit uses a large GN Condenser as its main power source and is designed to charge using 00's GN Particles when docked. 0 Raiser is loosely autonomous with the aid of a Haro unit, capable of assisting 00 Gundam in combat and docking sequence; the unit has a cockpit for manual pilot control that's necessary for special system calibrations. As a fighter, the unit itself is a high speed aerial/space combat ship. The unit is highly maneuverable and capable of loading heavy artillery for combat. It can carry additional GN Missiles of all sizes to combat mobile suits, intercept enemy ordinance, and capital ships; even though the unit is capable of independently combating enemy units, its fighter mode wasn't utilized much as it was meant to dock and stabilize the Twin Drive System. In docking mode, docking lasers/sensors are activated to automate the docking sequence. 0 Raiser's tail folds downward and its binders are moved forward to adjust docking with 00's back. The binders extend clamps to attach upon 00 Gundam's GN Drives while the main body attaches to the back of 00 Gundam. When combined they become a single combat unit, 00 (Double O) Raiser, and the Twin Drive System is stabilized for high particle output. Because of the constant need for the power of 00 Raiser, it became the mainstay form and configuration for 0 Raiser. Armaments ;*GN Micro Missile :Upon hitting the target, it will inject GN Particles, destroying it from the inside. Suitable against huge targets like warships, 0 Raiser's missiles are smaller compared to those used by Gundams, so more can be stored in 0 Raiser. Because of improvements in compression technology, the power loss as a result of smaller size is nil. The weapon is target seeking, so it's a very important armament for Saji, who is not suitable to battle. Usable when docked. ;*GN Beam Machine Gun :Beam cannon using GN Particles, 0 Raiser's main armament. It's firing rate is higher than a beam rifle, but weaker. The same weapon is used in Kyrios and Arios. This weapon uses up a lot of GN Particles, for 0 Raiser which is not equipped with a GN Drive, there's a limit of use. However, since Saji is not very active in the battlefield, the energy consumption is not a problem; the weapons are usable when docked. ;*GN Vulcan :Same weapon as used by Exia. Mounted between the main body and the wings, used to shoot down missiles, range is long but power is weak. When used against an solar furnace equipped suit, it's mainly for distracting. The actual use for this weapon is to distracting enemies when combining with 00 Gundam. After combined with 00, the attack direction is fixed to downward. System Features ;*Sensor Unit :Equipped in front of 0 Raiser, it includes multiple sensors, and more powerful than those equipped in MS. Used for data gathering in battle, and send the information to other MS. To fully utilize this system, a pilot and a Haro is needed. ;*Raiser System Variants ;*GNR-010/XN XN Raiser History The 0 Raiser was being developed by Celestial Being Engineers at Lagrange 3 to stabilize 00 Gundam's Twin Drive System so that it could properly use Trans-Am. The GNR-001 GN Arms served as development basis for the unit, although the Raiser does look more like the older GNR-000 GN SeferGundam 00 MS Development Chart. Linda Vashti and CB Engineers managed to finish work on it. While testing the 00 Raiser, it produced its Trans Am rate exceeding the theoretical 300%,which amazed Linda,Ian,Anew and Setsuna. When the A-Laws launched a surprise attack on the base, Ian had just finished tuning the 0 Raiser, but was injured by a long-ranged GN Beam from Gadessa, so Saji and red Haro had to pilot it. 0 Raiser was succesfully delivered to 00 and they docked, creating 00 Raiser. It had enough speed to circle an asteroid and slice an Ahead(piloted by Barrack Zinin) in half. The 0 Raiser was later stolen by Innovator Revive Revival in an attempt to capture it and the 00 with CB spy Anew Returner. However, their plans failed but Revive used a machine gun to damage the 0 Raiser's internal systems,forcing Ian to repair the 0 Raiser by replacing the entire cockpit unit. In the final battle against Ribbons/Reborn,the two binders of the 0 Raiser were heavily damged. After the battle between Ribbons/0 Gundam and Sestuna/Exia, Celestial Being recovered it and repaired it along with 00 in order to built a repaired unit for Setsuna,the GN-0000RE+GNR-010 00 Raiser Condenser Type . Picture Gallery File:GNR-010 00 Raiser.jpg|0 Raiser CG Art File:GNR-010 0 Raiser Rear.jpg|0 Raiser Rear CG Art File:0 Raiser lineart.jpg File:GNR-010 0 Raiser Fully Loaded.jpg gnr-010.jpg 0 Raiser LOL.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNR-010 - 0 Raiser 03a.jpg HG 0 Raiser.jpg|Gundam 00 - Second Season - HG 1/144 - GNR-010 - 0 Raiser HG 0 Raiser1.jpg|Gundam 00 - Second Season - HG 1/144 - GNR-010 - 0 Raiser HG 0 Raiser2.jpg|Gundam 00 - Second Season - HG 1/144 - GNR-010 - 0 Raiser HG 0 Raiser3.jpg|Gundam 00 - Second Season - HG 1/144 - GNR-010 - 0 Raiser 14-2-1-.png 173354.jpg|0 Raiser Gundam War Card Notes & Trivia *The 0 Raiser can be seen first in the 1st OP of Gundam 00 S2, even though it doesn't appear in the series until ep. 9 Gundam 00 S2. References File:0 Raiser Missile Hatch.jpg|Missile Hatch File:0 Raiser Sensor Unit.jpg|Sensor Unit File:0 Raiser Beam Gun.jpg|Beam Machinegun File:0 Raiser Cockbit Hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch File:0 Raiser Tail Unit.jpg|Tail Unit File:GNR-010 0 Raiser Weapons.jpg|0 Raiser w/ Weapons File:GNR-010 0 Raiser Specs.jpg|Specifications File:00 Raiser Armaments.jpg External Links *0 Raiser on MAHQ *0 Raiser on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini Support Craft